The Life Of Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by xoxlolxox
Summary: This is basicly Breaking Dawn from Renesmee's POV From before birth til the end! R&R. Constuctive Critisism is welcome!
1. Voices

Chapter 1 Voices

The first thing I remember in life was darkness, not a black scary darkness, more of a familiar darkness a peaceful darkness. Then out of nowhere I heard muffled voices talking.

"You look tired," a voice said.

"Dead beat," another one said.

"_I'd_ like to beat you dead." another one muttered so low I could barely hear them.

I thought over the first words I'd ever heard in my life wondering what they could possibly mean. As I repeated them in my head another when the first voice spoke again.

"Rose can I have a refill?" it said.

"_Rose can I have a refill?"_ I thought_. What could that mean?_

"Sure Bella."

As I was wondering who Rose was and what she was refilling _another one_ spoke. For a second I thought my head was filled with tiny voices but that could not have been possible so I listened to them they were oddly relaxing so I started to repeat the words in my head as more people spoke.

"Did you say something?" a new voice asked.

"Me?" The one called Bella asked "I didn't say anything"

The new voice spoke again only was closer this time.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing. What's going on?" Bella asked cautiously.

I like the sound of her voice it soothed me.

"What were you thinking about just a moment ago?" it asked.

"Just … Esme's island. And feathers." Bella said.

I really did enjoy listening to her voice was so soothing.

"Say something else." The voice whispered.

"Like what. Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked confused_. Edward?_ Another name! This was getting confusing.

Then after a few moments a felt hands on the top of my little house as I called it.

"The f-" Edward stopped. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

I was just thinking how I like the sound of Bella's voice and how relaxing it was!

There was silence for a minuet so I took that time to think over what was just said and then-

"_Holy crow, you can hear him?"_ Bella boomed. I jumped and kicked the top of my house-so to speak.

Then slowly something covered the top of my little house and started rubbing where I had kicked.

"Shh," Edward murmured. "You startled it…him."

There was a pause and then something gently patted the sides of my little house, then Bella said "Sorry, baby."

Suddenly I felt very content,_ loved_.

"What's he thinking now?" Bella demanded eagerly.

"It…he or she, is…" there was a pause and then he said "He's_ happy_,"

No one said anything for a moment, and then Bella said, "Of course you are, pretty baby, of course you are."

"How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

"I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want to…well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

I liked Edwards voice it was comforting. It sounded almost like velvet. As I was thinking this Edward was talking again.

"Yes it was. What-?" He stopped suddenly. I wanted to know what he was about to say because I loved hearing his and Bella's voice. Then he said "Hmm."

"What?" Bella asked.

Then I started to wonder were the other voices had gone because it was only Bella's and Edward's. Though I wasn't complaining because I loved the sound of both of their voices, they were comforting.

"He likes my voice, too."

I had just said that! I wonder if Edward was copying me.

"Of course he does." Bella almost gloated. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rose asked. "What if he's a she?"

"I kicked a few things around." Bella said. "Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking…Ruh-_nez_-may."

"Ruhnezmay?" Rose asked.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" Bella asked.

"No I like it." Rose assured her. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits."

"I still think he's an Edward." Said Bella.

There was a pause and then "What?" Bella asked "What's he thinking now?"

No one said anything for a while and I was thinking about how much I love Edward and Bella I didn't know why but I adored them. It was like they were part of me.

Just then someone touched my little house and then Edward whispered "He loves you. He absolutely _adores_ you."

Silence, and then. "Ahh," Edward choked. "Go, Jacob. Get away from here." _Jacob? More names!_ They all started talking again but I was getting tired. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Tears

Chapter 2 Tears

I learnt a lot in my time in my little house. I learnt that Bella was my mother and Edward was my father. I learnt that if I moved a lot that it hurt Bella and I didn't want to hurt her. I also learnt that Rose was actually called Rosalie and that she was my Aunt (whatever an Aunt is!)

I woke to a _BANG!_ I jumped.

"Leah! Don't go in there-!" Edward shouted.

"What did you do to Jacob?" Someone shouted. I guessed it was Leah.

"What do you mean Leah?" Bella asked.

"Don't play stupid human Bella! You know what I'm talking about!" Leah shouted.

"Leah." Edward said in a warning tone.

"No, _Leach_ she needs to know."

"Know what?" Bella asked.

"You need to know how much you are hurting Jacob!" Leah roared.

"I know I'm hurting him but it's just so hard to let go." Bella said in a hurt voice.

"Maybe for once Bella, you should think about someone other than yourself!-"

"Enough!" Edward roared. "I will not let you talk to my wife like this!"

"Well I will not stand around while Jacob gets hurt!" Leah argued.

"Leah OUT NOW!" Edward yelled.

"Fine." She said. "I think I've gotten my point across."

There was silence and then _BANG!_

Bella was crying again and Edward was comforting her.

Then again I slowly went into a deep sleep.


	3. Just A Quick Authors Note

Just A Quick Authors Note

**Just wanted to say that I am currently writing chapter 3 and that the birth scene is coming up I need ideas! **

**A ****BIG ****thanks to BaileeXOXO for my first comment so that I knew SOMEONE was reading! Lol**

**A**** BIG ****thanks to CarleyCullen for the constructive criticism! I'll take it into consideration like I do with all my comments(even though there's only 4) **

**Thanks to Robmau for commenting and letting me know there opinion. Lol! **

**And last but certainly not least…**

**Thanks to Koharu Veddette for commenting and letting me know their opinion!**

**Thanks all!**

**From**

**Hannah**

**xox**


	4. No Air

Chapter 3

I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep I was so thirsty! People were talking around me only I took no notice until I heard my father, Edward.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," he said. "I'm sorry I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry." She said. "I just got so thirsty- it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

"True." Edward said. "That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," she mused. "I suppose we'll find out."

I heard a sort _thud_. Then Alice said. "Finally."

"Hey, Bells," someone said (I think it was Jacob. The one that Leah was talking about. I haven't heard him in a while). "How ya doin?" they asked.

"I'm Fine." Bella answered. They must also call her bells. Huh.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Jacob." Bella answered. _I thought it was Jacob!_

"Don't know what you're talkin' about." Jacob said and I heard something come closer I guessed it was Jacob.

"I'm _so_ s-" Bella started to say but stopped for some reason. "Jake." She mumbled and I guessed he stopped her from talking somehow.

"You can talk when you're not being stupid." Jake said. Odd, he sounded just like Jacob? _I wonder if everyone has two names. Bella and Bells. Rosalie and Rose. Jacob and Jake._

"Fine I won't say it." I think she said. It was too low and muffled to make out.

Pause. "Sorry!" she said quickly. For some reason pleased with herself.

"Thank you." Edward said. _Thank you? Who was he thanking? Odd. _He said it so low I could barely make it out!

"So," Bella said. "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out at the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure."

"Rose?" Bella asked.

"Again?" chuckled Rosalie.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

Then it was like my house changed positions it happened before and I knew that it was just Bella moving.

"That feels good." sighed Bella. "Ugh, but I'm huge!"

"One more day." She said as she patted my little house.

"All righty then. Whoops-oh no!"

Then it felt like Bella had bent over because things went black at the top of my house.

I heard some sort of tearing sound.

Bella shrieked in agony I don't know how I knew what it was but there was no other word to describe it.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Then I think she fell because my house went forward and then stopped.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella screamed in agony but it was cut off with a strange sound and then her body twitched. I heard another strange sound.

I was finding it harder to breathe. I didn't know what was going on all I knew was that Bella was in pain.

I had to get out to save Bella. I needed to be out so Edward and Rosalie and Alice and Jacob could save her.

* * *

**BIG thanx to endlights for reviewing and letting me know there ideas.**

**BIG thanx to for reviewing and letting me know thier ideas.**

**BIG sorry to CarlieCullen because the next chapter s the birth scene and then I'll have to wright about the next 3 days. I mean she can't just sleep the whole time!**

**So yeah I think you should know that I DO take every comment into concideration, and that I WILL remember that in the future but that right now I will have to write what Stephenie Meyer didn't write :( sorry! but will remember your comment for later!**

**From**

** Hannah**

** xox  
**


	5. Another Authors Note!

Another Author's Note!

Sorry to whoevers reading! If anyone is! Just need to tell u a few things! Promise!

My keyboard is wonky and my D's don't work that well, but of course they are working now! Lol so if there's a typing mistake it's not my fault (hopefully my computer will correct it I'm not quite sure!)

The next chapter is the birth scene and it might take me a while to wright it but I promise it will be done soon!

Like I said in number 2 it's the birth scene so I need advice (remember it's my first fanfic!) so if you could PM me or review if you can't PM me I'd appreciate it thnx!

I might not update that often but I'm going to try and update _at least _once a week. Hopefully sooner but you can definably count on once a week!

OH! Before I forget!

A BIG thanx to AbiQ for reviewing and letting me know they liked it!

And a BIG thanx to JennyBtheJellyBean for reviewing and letting me know their opinion!

Thanx to everyone else who reads this!

From

Hannah

xox


	6. Detached Placentas

Chapter 4 Detached Placentas

I could feel Bella twitching and moving about. I was franticly trying to get out so that they could save Bella. As I was turning around inside her trying to find the best way out there was snapping noises and I knew what that meant but I couldn't worry about it I needed out. NOW. It was getting harder to breath and I tried holding my breath but I couldn't do it too well.

Then Bella's body moved. But not in that way. Like it was being carried.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled.

"Alice-get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched.

Bella's body was set down and something _very_ bright shining through to my little house. It helped a lot because I could tell which way to try and get out of her.

Her body was flopping as I tried to find a hole or a tear in my house. Someone pinned her down and I heard faint tearing noises. I didn't know if I had done it or not.

"What's _happening_ Edward?" someone asked but I didn't bother to check who. I was too busy worrying about Bella.

"He's suffocating!" Edward answered. And I knew that when they said "him" they meant me because of my time in my little house.

_Suffocating? _I didn't know what it meant but it couldn't be good. Especially not for Bella.

"The placenta must have detached!" _the placenta must have detached?_ I didn't have time to wonder what it meant they had to save Bella. They had to save my mother.


	7. Moving House

Chapter 4 Moving House

"Get him OUT!" Bella screamed. "He can't BREATH! Do it NOW!"

I was finding it hard to breath. _Very _hard.

Bella screamed but it was cut off with a strange noise I heard before the placenta detached. _Whatever that means._ All I knew was that it was bad._ Real_ bad.

"The morphine-" Edward growled.

"NO! NOW-!" Bella stated choking and didn't finish. _Why was Edward waiting for morphine? Whatever that is. It didn't matter. I needed to get out so that he could save Bella!_

I didn't know what to do. I was franticly moving about. Rosalie was hissing something I didn't quite make out.

Someone must have done something because Edward said "Let the morphine spread!"

"There's no time." Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!"

I felt a long line pressing down on the outside of my little house. That's the way out! I would get out! Then they could save Bella! Yes!

"No, Rose!" Edward roared. _Rose? What about Bella?_

There was a _whoosh_ and then a _smash_. More smashing and banging and then. "Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and _keep_ her there! Jacob I need you!"

_Who's leaving? Hopefully Jacob can help. He had to._

"CPR?" Edward asked. _What was CPR? Would it save Bella?_ That was my main concern.

"Yes!" he answered.

"I have to get him out before-" while he was saying that I was trying to claw at my little house and pushing with my feet to give me a boost when I heard a loud snapping. Louder than anyone that I heard before.

"Her spine." Edward said in horror. _Oh, no. I hurt her more than ever now!_

"Get it _out _of her!" Jacob snarled. _It? I thought I was a he?_ "She won't feel anything now!"

Then there was another line cut through the top of my house. Suddenly I knew what to do. I had to rip through my house with my teeth. Someone was doing it for me. _Odd?_ Bella was coughing while I was trying to get out. _Fast._

"You stay with _me _now Bella!" Jacob yelled. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

There was a tear in my house someone was ripping I line through. Cold hands lifted me out of my house. Never to go back. I looked up into a pale face. I couldn't make out much because everything was noisier and brighter and blurrier than in my little house.

I was completely and utterly confused. I didn't know who this cold-handed man was. I was struggling trying to get out of his grip. Trying to get to Bella.

"Renesmee." He whispered. _Edward? Father?_ My vision was clearing and I was able to see better.

Edwards face was beautiful. There were no words to describe him. He was pale white and cold as ice. His eyes were golden.

"Let me…" Bella croaked. And as soon as I heard her voice I turned my head. "Give her to me."

Then I was being carried over to Bella. She looked _horrible_. Weak, tired and pale. Her eyes were not white and gold like Edward her eyes were Red instead of white and brown instead of gold.

I was placed in her arms. My mother.

Her touch was warm and as soon as I was put in her arms my throat began to _burn._ I looked into my mother's eyes. "Renes…mee. So…beautiful." She crooned.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I bent down and sunk my teeth into the left side of her breast and sucked. Her blood was_ delicious. _Bella gasped in pain but I was distracted by her amazing blood.

Her blood quenched my burning throat. I sucked until I was taken away. I protested a lot my throat was on _fire!_ Cold hands had me. That meant Edward was holding me. I turned around and Edward said. "No, Renesmee."

I immediately felt guilty. I had hurt her. My own mother. I stared into my father's eyes. We stayed like that for a while.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob chocked. I had forgotten about him I looked at him he was tan the complete opposite from Edward. His hands were over Bella's chest pumping down on her heart.

"Take the baby." Edward said to Jacob.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob said. _He wanted to throw me out the window?_ I suppose I deserved it because I almost killed and bit my mother but I didn't mean any of it I was and still am really confused!

"Give her to me." I heard Rosalie's voice. I looked over my father's shoulder and saw her. She was just like Edward. Pale, same colour eyes, same beautiful features.

"I've got it under control," Rosalie promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…"

Edward gave me to Rosalie and I was taken away. I struggled against her also cold hands. I wanted to see my mother, and my father, and to know that they are ok and that my mother will live.

I started to cry.

"Shh." Rosalie cooed as she hugged me to her chest. She smelled amazing. I settled into her because I knew I couldn't get away and I heard the love in her voice so I knew she wouldn't do anything to me.

She carried me down the stairs and sat on the sofa.

There was a bath there which she put me in and proceeded to clean off the blood on my body.

Then Rosalie wrapped me in a towel and started to dry me off and cloth me.

"Your mum is going to be fine you know?" she said trying to comfort me. "Are you hungry?" I nodded because I couldn't speak.

She set me down and quickly came back with a silver bottle. As soon as she came close to me my throat started to _burn!_ I started scratching at my throat and that seemed to make come to me faster.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." She said in an understanding voice. She put me on her knee and put the bottle in my mouth. As soon as I sucked in the blood the pain subsided. The burning went away.

It was by _far_ not as nice of delicious as Bella's blood, but I was _not_ _complaining!_

I drained the bottle in record time. Rosalie got up and started walking around. Playing with me.

That's when I saw him. He was beautiful. Not father beautiful. Or Rosalie beautiful. This was different.

He stood there, staring at me, but only part of me. With a murderous glare in his chocolate brown eyes. Fists balled by his side. Trembling and shaking uncontrollably. That's when he saw me _really saw me._ He looked into my eyes. Suddenly. His features changed, not _changed_ my shifted. He stopped trembling and shaking uncontrollably. He stared at me with love in his eyes. Only it wasn't _love_. It was like gravity wasn't holding him to the earth, it was me.

I stared back at him with the same look in my eyes for what felt like eternity. But it was only seconds.

"What is it Renesmee?" Rosalie asked. But I couldn't look at her. I was staring at the chocolate brown-eyed boy who just minutes ago wanted to throw me out a window who now looked like he would jump out a window for me!

Slowly Rosalie turned around. She must have seen we didn't break eye contact.

She looked angry. _Why?_ I thought.

She just stared.

Finally she said in a murderous voice, "You _didn't?_"


	8. The Shortest Chapter Yet!

**Hi,**

**I am Soooo Sorry for not updating! **

**I have been writing for my other stories and I forgot!**

**Sorry! See you at the bottom!**

**BTW I couldn't think of a name cause nothin happens in the chapter :S but yea i needed to update!**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Shortest Chap Yet!

Chapter 5:

"You _didn't?"_

Now:

_Didn't what?_ I wondered.

Rose started walking toward him, still the murderous glare in her eyes.

Jacob started to back up now with his hands in the air.

"Whoa, c'mon Blondie." He said still retreating. "You know I can't help it. I didn't want this to happen."

He was still staring at me; he hadn't taken his beautiful brown eyes of me.

I turned around and started struggling, my arms outstretched in Jacobs direction.

I started to cry but it didn't work, Rosalie would not let go.

I turned back around to her, put my hand on her neck, and thought about me in Jacob's arms.

Her eyes glazed over and she gasped. I didn't understand. Didn't everyone do that?

**Hey so im sorry its short but i needed to write more!**

**So yeah... Revies make me smile!**

**Also!**

**I always forget to do a Disclaimer, and then i remember that if i DID own twilight and i WAS stefenie meyer that i wouldnt be on fanfiction and that i would be rich.**

**but i'll do one anyway here goes:**

**Roses are Red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do you!**

**So yeah lame ino but still!**

**Please review!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I will be taking a break from writing until further notice to:

Plan out my stories.

Decide how much I should write in each chapter.

And I have some serious writers block!

I will post this on all my stories (feel free to check them out!) and I will delete this author's not after I have the next chapter up!

Goodbye for now!

From

Hannah

xox...:)


	10. I'M BACK

Chapter 7 My Jacob

I quickly took my hand away from her face and stared at her curiously.

She stared at me in disbelief.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is she alright?" Jacob asked in a rush.

"She's… uh…I…" Rosalie stuttered.

I wriggled in her arms, my arms out trying to go to Jacob.

Rosalie just stood there, staring at me.

I started to cry and kick and scream! I wanted to be in _Jacob's_ arms.

I put my hand to her neck again and showed her me in Jacob's arms. _Pwease? _I thought to her.

She reluctantly handed me to Jacob, took out some weird thing, starting pressing buttons and talking into it while walking out of the house. **(A/N It's a cell phone!)**

Jacob stared at me curiously, I smiled at him.

He looked at me, shocked. My smile turned into a frown.

I put my little pale hand on his big tan muscly chest and thought. _What's wrong?_

He gasped. _Why is everyone doing that? Isn't it normal for someone to do that?_ I thought.

He stared at me and I realised that I still had my hand on his chest.

I dropped my hand and blushed. _Huh._ I thought. _Didn't know I could do that._

"No." Jacob said snatching me out of my thoughts. "It's not normal. Only _you_ can do that - Whatever it is – because you are special."

I put my hand on his chest again. _Is that bad?_ I asked worried.

"No!" he rushed to assure me. "It's good. It means you are one of a kind." His face was practically glowing.

I liked seeing him like that. Jacob. _My _Jacob.

His face lit up even more and his smile grew bigger, at first I didn't know why but then realised that –once again- my hand was still on his chest.

I quickly removed my hand from his chest again and blushed about 10 different shades red.

_Since when was he _My_ Jacob? _I thought to myself. _It just feels _right.

Rosalie entered the house again and put the weird thing into her pocket.

"I called Carlisle; he seems fascinated by Renesmee's ability. He should be home within an hour." Rosalie said as she plopped onto the couch.

I put my hand to Jacob's chest and showed him a picture of me, him and Rosalie sitting on the couch, me in Jacob's arms.

_Pwease?_ I asked.

"Of course." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat opposite Rosalie.

She looked at us curiously but didn't ask any questions.

_Where is momma and dada?_ I asked Jacob.

"Ummm…" Jacob started. "I… uh… well you see…"

He covered my ears and whispered to Rosalie something along the lines of 'she wants to know.'


	11. Meeting Dada

Chapter 8 Meeting Dada

I smacked his hands away from my ears to try and hear the conversation, but they had stopped talking.

"Well, you see, honey-" Rose started but was cut off by the front door opening and five strangers walking in.

The first was a man with blonde hair and golden eyes just like Rosalie's.

The next was a woman with long, caramel coloured hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were golden to.

Next was a girl, about the same age as Rosalie, with short, black, spiky hair and pixie-like features and the same golden eyes.

Two more people came in; they were boys, about the same age as Rose.

One was big, and I mean BIG! He was pale with short, dark hair and all muscle with the same eyes as the rest.

The other was tall as well, not _as_ tall though, he had honey-coloured hair and pale skin to. He looked like he was in pain, he had scars all over his face and neck, I got the impression he had scars all over his body as well. I squinted and I could see that they were the same as the one I gave momma.

Guilt washed over me as I remembered how I had put my mother in so much pain, and then I had bit her as well.

Calming waves washed over me, but it wasn't real, it was false somehow. I didn't want to be calm; I wanted to choose my _own_ emotions.

More calming waves were sent my way, but I wouldn't give in. I stayed guilty.

I didn't even realise everyone else was having a conversation. I didn't really pay attention though; I just let my mind wonder.

Abruptly the pixie-like girl walked over and crouched down beside me.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Aunty Alice. I'm going to take you shopping! You'll love it!"

I reached over and put my hand to her cheek.

_Will momma and dada come to? _I asked.

"Huh," Aunty Alice started. "I don't know if momma will, we may be able to make dada though…"

_Why not momma?_ I asked.

"Momma doesn't like shopping much." She said.

_Can I see her?_

"Not now." She said. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then added. "Would you like to see your daddy though?"

_YES!_ I screamed in my thoughts.

I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I then saw feet coming from the stairs, then legs, then a body and finally a head to match.

It was the same bronze-haired, golden-eyed boy as before with the same pale skin.

I squirmed in Jacob's arms. Jacob got up and walked slowly over to my father.

He then handed me over to him, where I snuggled into his chest.

"Hello, Renesmee." He said. "My name is Edward, but you can call me Dada."

I put my hand to his neck and said.

_I love you dada._

**Ok, so i know that it's short,**

**but i HAD to update!**

**also i know she has already met Edward,**

**but in the next chapter they will**

**spend some time together,**

**so i guess this chapter is kinda like a bridge to the next one,**

**IDK **

**Also! please please PLEASE check out my other stories,**

**Newborn Bella**

**and Broken Wings!**

**I am not going to tell you to Review,**

**i trust that you will do it anyway!**

***coughs* Please! *coughs***


	12. UPDATE

UPDATE!

I'm sooooo sorry I have not updated my stories! I broke my laptop and when I got it fixed my computer had been wiped. I lost all my chapters and upcoming stories and poems. Im soo sorry its taken me this long to update. Ive decided not to continue my stories and if anyone would like to please message me.

I will be continuing Broken Wings on FictionPress. I will change some things and rename the characters but the storyline will still be the same.

Audrey Noxy has said she would like to continue broken wings here so check out her profile here on fanfiction.

I really am sorry. I might still post here on FanFiction, although I might not.

Look for me on FictionPress, I haven't posted anything at the moment although I have started writing a story I would like to write a couple of chapters of it first before I upload it.

Hannah

xoxlolxox


End file.
